Blood, Sweat, and Poke'mon
by M1M
Summary: Quit standing on the sidelines and letting your pokémon due all the dirty work, join in the fight, but be warned this story contains adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All Poke'mon (Pocket Monsters) and Poke'mon trainers created by Satoshi Tajiri, produced by Game Freak and Nintendo belong to the video game company Nintendo, all I own is this story. All OC's belong to either me or those who had created them.

WARNING:

This fanfic is rated M for mature as it contains blood, sexual themes and actions, and possible shipping(relationships)

that may be disturbing to some viewers, you have been warned.

With that over with, if you are interested in your trainer and team being features in this story, feel free to leave a reference sheet link, or one in the same layout as the one at the bottom of this page, as a review.

Discription:

This is a layout of how this poke'mon universe is as it pertains to its views and structure.

Language: All humans speak a universal language, let it be english for now. All poke'mon speak theirown universal language through a series of certain vocal sounds, growls, clicks, etc., in other words, they don't repeat their species names over and over again, let it be called ulimi, tounge in Swahili, It is possible for a person to learn ulimi as it is possible for a poke'mon to learn english.

Set out age: Average from 10 to 18.

Education: For trainers, home tought until 10 years old, but if one wants to classify as a professor or gym leader, they shall remain in a professor or gym leader training camp from 10 to 18 years old. For everyone else, schooled in a career/trade school from 10 to 18. Poke'mon (wild or owned) can choose to be schooled in a daycare, must complete eight weeks to be eligible for working as a 'human' and can finish whenever.

Landscape: Just like current Earth, but cleaner, some landmarks, states, and cities will be changed.

Technology: Slightly more high-tech than the show, for example, the poke'dex is a bulky ring, or can be stretched as a thin bracelet, that has a single button to turn it on or in sleep mode, has a holographic interface, and unleashes a resistance barrier that evolves to the condition and personality of the trainer that can allow random affects such as faster healing to x2(or more) strength or defense in the trainer, and never needs to be charged as it is solar and heat powered(radiated from the body). Vehicles are completly electric and steam powered(sounds dangerous, but isn't), and often have very durable spherical tires that almost never need to be changed, charging/refilling stations are free and hardly necessary as the vehicles can travel ten times the distance of a normal car before need to be refilled with water, and since the engine uses the water to produce the electricity, it is usually for emergancies only.

Relationships: Often started as early as 15, can be very open, harems/concubines are often made, relationships between humans and poke'mon are not uncommon as they share the same mental compacity, anomolies aside.

Licence: A Poke'mon Trainers Licence(PTL) is recieved after battling their first poke'mon, and defeating it. A Poke'mon Professors Licence(PPL) or Gym Leaders Licence(GLL) is recieved after completing the 8 years of Professor/Gym leaders camp and then they must battle their first poke'mon to pass the final and keep it.

Battle: Trainers and their poke'mon battle side by side, Fights can range from 1-16 vs. 1-16 poke'mon and trainers, Poke'mon can learn as many moves as they want and can combine them as well, fatalities do occur and are legal if the presiding judge deems it a death by battle(DBB).

Teams: Consist of 8 poke'mon per person and can range from one or more trainers per team. Often leads to gang and syndicate activity.

Poke'Gender's: All will have a gender in this story so that breeding to make eggs makes sense.

Food: Humans eat vegetarian, berries or a meat like substitute made of a Vyann Berry that tastes just like meat. Poke'mon are the same, though some still keep to their flesh eating roots.

Currency: Credits stored through data, obtained through working at a job, exchaging for favors or items, contests and other events.

Events: Same as the show and games, however, badges needed are two per each state in each country.

Hope that explains the way things work in this world, enjoy, participate, read and review!

Reference Sheet:

Characters Name and Nickname:(Example: Lala Lula Lila, aka Lolipop)

Profession:(Example: Trainer, Professor, etc.)

Physical Description:(Example: Female, 20yrs old, pink eyes, brown hair in braids, Wears a gold top hat, etc.)

Personality and General Info:(Example: Introvert, close to his friends and family, loves pie, signiture move is the nutcracker(run at lightning fast and kicks your nuts), etc.)

Team:( Be reasonable, make at least two of them according to your climate, region, state, etc. Example: Starting Team 1: Male, Pikachu, aka Cheese, normal coloration, 3 weeks educated, arrogant, loves to pee on people, scared or his trainer, knows ice ball, etc.)

Later Team:(Example: Eevee(x7) and Pickachu, aka Cheese)

Friends:(Example: 1: Male, John Doe, aka Doey, very loud, annoying, loves ponies, scared of cheese, no poke'mon, etc.)

Family:(Example: Mom: Jane Doe, aka Janey, very shy, likes to add 'uwah' at the end of whatever she saids, hates ponies, has a female Mr. Mime, etc.)

Traveling Partners:(Example: 1: Male, Jack Gold, aka Goldie, Loves parks, has a male Ekans named Taco, etc.)

Country:(Example: U.S.A.)

Starting State:(Example: Florida)

Love/Crush:(Example one: Crush: John Doe, Example Two: Human Harem)

Organization:(Example one: None, Example two: Team Rocket)

My Trainer Reference Sheet:

Name/Nickname: Mim Upendo Liebe, aka Mul or Barrog(Irish for hug, given to him due to his liking of cuddling at random).

Profession: Professor/Trainer

Physical: Male, 19yrs old, 6ft 3in tall, 200 lbs, light tan skin, fit as a child, messy black hair, bushy eye brows that fade into the top hair at the ends, very little starting beard hair, dark brown(almost black) eyes, often wears a steel colored fire/ice retardant lab coat and blimb style cap, a brown silk turtle neck sweater, brown steel clad knee high boots, cargo shorts, and fingerless grip gloves, a brown and gray messenger bag with a gray and white poke'ball patch, and a steel orchid badge on his coat color, has a steel colored poke'dex bracelet, and safety goggles that are put on during a battle.

Personality/General: Has a bronze changing aurora colored, four door pick-up truck, loves all colors the same, out going, internally timid around girls(human and poke'mon alike), but is still able to hold a conversation, becomes very bashful or embarrassed when flirted with, or put in a provacative position, to the point of running away mid conversation or event, physical contact makes him blush, has a euphoric spot on the back of his neck that makes him physically jellylike(figuratively) as long as its still being rubbed(much to his 'mental' dissapointment) can speak ulimi well, but only if he is talking kinda slow, same for understanding it, has a nueral disorder that causes those who try to read, hear, see in his mind to see or hear static, but can still fall for illusions and mind rapes, has a speech impediment that makes him laugh almost silently, making people believe he is mocking them, loves to cuddle against soft things most of the time for which he is made fun of, signiture move is known as Lets B1(Grabs and hugs the opponant into possible unconciousness), Show Stomper(team hold down opponant as he jumps on top of them and stomps in a dancey way), and Love Tiangle(chews a Upendo, love, berry and grabs random opponants into a kiss causing them to go into a love fit with eachother, this is why he is banned from using it).

Team & Later Team: Starting 1: Female, normal coloration Shuppet, aka Arnyek, is shy, loves to bathe in ketchup for some reason, loves her trainer, friendly despite their races history, speaks only in ulimi, scared of the color pink, met in a haunted toy store in Mantine(made up city of Miami), Florida.

Starting 2: Male, shiny, biege and brown bodied, Kecleon, aka Gyik, energetic, loves to eat, likes his trainer, rude and preppy, speaks ulimi and very butchered english, scared of the dark and drowning, met while being chased by the police in Mantine, Florida.

Starting 3: Female, shiny, same slate grey body dipped in tan and has platinum grey eyes, Zorua, aka Solstice, timid(but not shy), loves to turn into a naked human in crowds for fun and flirting with Mim everytime she gets, loves her trainer, friendly only to Mim and jealous of those whom he shows an interest in and angry at those who make pick on him, speaks both languages fluently, but only speaks human alone with Mim, scared of balloons and losing Mim, met in the in Mantine, Florida gets as poke'mon after fighting her on the roof of the POP(Professors Of Poke'mon) station as his final exam.

Starting 4: Female, normal colored, Solosis, aka Iszap, curious, loves to explore new things, loves her trainer, friendly to anyone who gives her food, nonchalant to others, learns very early to speak both languages fluently, seems to be scared of nothing but becomes upset when left alone for to long, met in Orlando, Florida as a hatching egg he got as a gift from an anonymous sender.

Starting 5: Female, shiny blue and black Victini, aka Tuz, energetic, loves to be held by her trainer, screams loudly if put down too early, loves her trainer, crazy, just don't tell her that, speaks ulimi, scared of her reflection, due to her DID alter's talking through them, met in Orlando, Florida as an attraction in Poke'versal Studios.

The rest of the team will be developed in the story.

Friends: Currently has school aquaintancess. Will be developed as the story progresses.

Family: Raised as an orphan, so he doesn't know, but I do...

Traveling Partners: Will Develope as story progresses.

Country: U.S.A

Starting State: Florida

Love/Crush: Possible unwanted(to him) human/poke'mon harem.

Organization: POP, Professors Of Poke'mon, a universal group of professors that are selected if they obtain their license in an outstanding way, they help fellow members reach their goals, though they often do so in shady ways.

,

,

And that is the trainer I made, yours doesn't have to be as descriptive as mine or can be moreso. I would like to see as many trainers in this as I can, I will start this story on October 21, 2011(10/21/11), but I will still be taking trainer references after that date.


	2. BSPReadingInformation

Here is a short list of the speaking style:

/\; location, time, and/or weather conditions

\/; point of view of person/poke'mon

"()"; when speaking ulimi

(); in-story author's notes

'; thoughts or emphasis

~o~; time change

~V~; time/scene change

V; scene change

x#; the amount of people/poke'mon talking

I will be submitting a prologue of Mim's just to pass the time until October 21st, though, I do feel like starting the main plot a little early.

Now that thats settled, lets start the show...

P.S. Mim's description is on the first page at the bottom.


	3. BSPPrologue1

Prologue:

Ghost Busted

,

,

,

/Mantine, Florida_Toys R' You_August\Thursday\8:00am_Thunderstorm\

\Mim/

"I can't believe this!" I shouted at the haitian store clerk, "How can you be out of stock if you guys just opened the store!" I motioned my arms around the room filled with shelves upon shelves of new, state of the art, toys, "We are the only two in here!" The clerk sighed as he just stared at me, through his dreads, with his dark green eyes and said 'that' sentence to me. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing with stuffed poke'mon?"

My eye twitched at his statement, "Its for my sisteeer." I said, literally lying and seething through my teeth, "You don't have to lie, you're not the first plushophile to walk through those door." He said in the same monotonous voice he'd been speaking to me in. "I am not a plushophile!" *BOOM!* *ZRRZT!* The whole store blacked out, "Dude, I didn't mean it don't hurt me!" said who I assumed was the clerk I was talking to, "W-wasn't me." I told him in a hushed voice, "Why are you whispering?" He said, more confused than scared, "I don't know, it just seems that I do that when its too dark," *BOOM!* A couple of lighting bolts flashed by, illuminating the store for a few breif seconds, allowing me to see the clerk hiding behind the cash register before going dark again, "Hey, I still say you guys are holding out on me, Ima go check the ba-*BOOM!* as more lightning flashed by, we saw a shadow swoosh over to a door in the back, freaking both of us out, x2"What WAS that!" We shrieked in, uh, 'manly' unison, while holding eachother. As it went dark again, the clerk push me off of him, and ran for the door, "Goodbye crazy pervert, I ain't gonna be the first black guy to die in this place!" As he got to the door he struggled getting trying to open it, "Its locked! Why is it locked?" He looked at me as if I knew, "You!" He said, as his silhouette from the dim light outside, pointed at me, "Are you sure you ain't doin this, cause if you are, Ima break my foot offa that ass you call a face!" I laughed silently at his ignorance of my skill, not that he could see, but I soon came to a realization of events, "I get it now, you are just trying to scare me away so that you can keep all the soft and comfortable plushies to yourself," *BOOM!* I looked at the door the the shadow had gone through, labeled, /BASEMENT\, "but I know where they could be," I ran for the basement door, where they must have my plushies, "By the way, you're the plushophi-OOF!" I was cut off with a wall of toys to my face, *Slam!*, I could tell that the whole 'domino effect' thing was about to happen, so I did the honorable thing, and ran into the door before hearing a muffled *slam!* accompanied by a few more slams and a girly shriek of, "I'm so gonna be fired!" While I waited on the stairwell metal stairwell, that lead down to the basement floor.

~o~

I made my way down the stairs, and began walking until *thud!* 'I really need to get a flashlight', I felt something light land on my foot after I bumped into the box, I picked it up, it felt like a plastic toy saber, 'Good, all I need to do it find the button on this thing', I pressed it, and it lit up in a blue hue, and then it began... "Vibrating, what kind of sick toy is this?" I held the light to the box I bumped into and it read, "RECALLED TOYS, DO NOT USE OR SELL UNDER PENALTY OF LAW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!", "That explains it." I said in a sarcastic tone, I held the light up as it lit up only a few feet ahead of the dark room, but enought to tell it was big by the echoing of my voice.

\?/

I watched the human through a doll as the human bumped his way to each box, mumbling something about 'plushie hogs' or something. 'So I guess he isn't looking for me', I thought hiding from him as he kept bumping into boxes trying to make his way to each one, unfortunately he bumped into some boxes that were stacked irregularly as they began to wobble and tilt at a dangerous angle over his head as he obliviously screamed, "FOUND IT, TAKE THAT YOU GREEDY, STUPID STORE!" Holding up a stuffed Banette, It seemed the store had heard him as the boxes fell down, "(Watch out!)" I shouted, pushing him out of the way into a box of playgoo as his toy got soaked in it. "(Are you all right?)" I asked, not sure if he'd understand, but hoping for a reply nonetheless. I was elated as he slowly rose out of the goo, with a toy light-sword in his right hand, and a soggy, falling apart, banette toy in the other. He moved the light closer to his face revealing an expression covered in pink goo, between extreme sadness and disappointment, I jumped as he began to speak in a furiously quiet tone, atuned to that of a child angry about losing his favorite toy, "Youuu," he pointed the sword at me, "ruined my toy." He got out of the box and slipped, but got up very fast as he began to walk closer to me, I could now sense his feeling of vengeance, it was so tempting, "(I'm sorry, for what I'm going to do.)" I used tackle on him but when I did, he grabbed my head, twisted around, and slammed me into the floor, for a normal attack, it actually hurt. I used knock off to gain some distance and shot up into the air, I saw him run behind some boxes for cover, but as I shot a shadow ball at him, all the lights cut on, blinding me in the process. I panicked and flew up, only to feel a hand grab me down, "(Let go of me, please, I'm sor-)" I was cut short as he shoved me in his messenger bag and ran upstairs.

I didn't sense his vengeance anymore.

\Mim/

'I can't believe I have a shuppet, this is way better than having a plushie one', I thought as I ran up the stair and out the door. I could see that the clerk had broken the front door and decided to leave, 'that lying little punk'. After a few moments of climbing over turned shelves as I made my way outside, and began power walking back to the Mantine University for Professors in Training, or MUPiT for short. There I am living in a dorm until graduation, I kept on, using the rain to rinse the goo off, *BOOM!, 'I need to hurry'. It was still early in the morning as I ran under a shady awning and checked my bag, the shuppet inside poked its head out, then floated in front of me, looking me up and down, "(For a trainer, you sure have an unconventional way of catching a poke'mon.)" it said with a smirk, "Well I havn't got my licence yet, but I will after I pass the final tomorrow!" I said pumping my fist in the air, "(So, you 'do' speak ulimi!)" it happily said as it flew close to my face, causing me to back up a little. "I can, but only when its spoken slowly." I eyed her back, and pressed my fingers to to my chin in thought, "Heeey, why aren't you trying to escape, I mean, I didn't catch you in a poke'ball, why would you want to stick with me?" It looked at me puzzled, then vanished out of existance, I looked at the ground and continued walking in the rain, "Why would you wanna stick with me?" I said to noone in perticular.

~V~

I made it into MUPiT as I walked into my dorm, my five foot, six, blonde, blue eyed, dormmate, Prof. in Training, Ludwig Lasso was in his white lab coat, sitting at his desk, and writing something down. I walked further noticing the TV on his corner of the dorm was on the news, showing a recent vandalism at a local Toys R' You, "Allo Mul, it iz very good to see you, did you get your item?" He said in his German accent as turned around to face me. I continued solemnly to my bed and dropped on it face first, "I take zat as a no." He got up and moved the chair to the bed resting his head and arms on the back support, "Oh, vuts wrong Mul, you are usually so cheery, did zey not have it in stock?" He smugly said, pointing his thumb to the TV behind him, "They had it Lassie, but it got away..." He looked at me questioningly when I said that, "Vel, I don't follow, but I know just how to cheer you up!" He said standing on the chair like captain morgan, as I felt a chill run down my spine...

~V~

/Mantine Mall_12:00pm_Cloudy with a chance of rain\

"First, ve are going to get something to eat!" Ludwig shouted out loud, causing people and poke'mon to stare as we made our to the food court, when we got there it was packed, "Great, ve are going to starve if ve vait in any of these lines!" Ludwig shouted, again gaining stares, as we walked through, looking for the shortest line. We kept searching, and searching, and searching, until, "Hey Mul, I have an Idea." He motioned me into a whisper, "You see that trainer and his Machoke who are fith in line at the MukDonalds?" I turned, looked at a line of twenty people and three poke'mon, and nodded, "Good, now all I need you to do iz punch that one in ze arm, and when they're both distracted, I sneak in front of them and order both our meals," He said as he waited for my approval, "Oh yeah, I am so gonna punch that trainer and-" "I vasn't talking about ze trainer..." I froze as I turned back at the two, now third in line, and noticed both of their frustrated expressions, "That thing will murder me!" I whispered loudly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and down to his level, "Come on Mul, that poke'mon vill maim you at best, you can do it, 'I' believe in you, but do you?" I thought about it for a few seconds, and punched my fist in my palm, and replied, "Your right, how could I have been so doubtful in my friend," "Ja ja, thats great, now go over and do your job!" He said, shoving me towards the two as he stood a few feet close to them, pretending to read the choices before getting in line.

I walked walked over and stood right next to the two, I looked over at Ludwig as he glanced back, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and immediately brought back my fist and brought it forth into the machoke's side. *ROAR!* It was 'not' happy, and showed it by lifting me up in the air, I looked down at Ludwig, as he was standing in line like nothing transpired, 'mission complete,' "Toss that trash away Armstrong." I looked at the black trainer in shock as I felt myself go forward and then thrown back, slamming into a table occupied by a spanish trainer and her treecko, belly side up "Hey who threw this guy at me, "He did." I said pointing to the male trainer and his machoke, "Lets get'em Verde," "Yes ma'am!" They said running to the trainer, as she round house the machoke, and the treecko razor leafed the trainer, "You alright Mul?" I looked to my right and noticed Ludwig holding out a bag to me labled, 'MkDonalds Keep that Smile'.

~o~

After a few minutes of eating, talking, and walking, I followed my dormmate, more like was dragged, through the mall, every now and then being able to take a sip of my juice, as we went to different poke'mon accessary and clothing stores, "Now ve go, to our last stop!" "What's with you and shouting?" I asked blocking my right ear, on the side he stood to me, "You should try it, it iz refreshing!" I looked at him and shrugged, "So what is our last stop?" I shouted, "It iz this place." He pointed at a window that was tinted black, and had three neon red x's next to a roulette wheel, above the door, "Is this a smut store?" I asked, furiously blushing and hoping he wasn't being serious, "Ov course not, I 'am' more classy than that!" We walked through the double doors, and we were immediately greeted by a lopunny and gardivoire, dressed in black, lacey, french maids outfits, as they said in unison, x2"Welcome to the Lacey Poke'mon Casino, how may we be of service, master?" I dropped my drink and tried to hide behind Ludwig, "I though you said this wasn't a smut store?" I whispered into his ear, "It izn't. It iz a smutty casino, classy no?", I felt like having a heartattack, "No, you know how girls make me get!" I seethed through closed teeth. I suddenly jumped from feeling a tug on my coat sleeve, I turned and saw the shuppet from earlier, "(I'm a girl, and you talked to me just fine.)" I paled, "You are?" She narrowed her eyes, "(Why are you asking?)" "Uh, no reason, aha ha ha." I dryly laughed as I followed Ludwig deeper into the casino.

We were seated at a table, and Ludwig finally noticed the shuppet that had been tailing us, "Are you our vaitor?" Eying her like she had the plague, then leaning in to whisper to me, "They veally let their staff to ze dogs." "(No you jerky pervert, I am 'his' poke'mon.)" She claimed floating closer to me, grinning, "(Plus, I got you this!)" She dropped a duskball on my lap, "This is what you left for?" I asked, holding up so Ludwig and I could see before I put it in my bag, "(Uhuh, It's the ball I want you to put me in,)" she estatically exclaimed, rubbing her head against mine, as I pushed my head into it, enjoying the contact, I was starting to feel dizzy since I have been blushing the whole time I've been here, I turned away from her and came face to face with a shiny Roserade, in the same maid's outfit, "May I take your order master?" "Could you wait a minute please?" "Of course master." She seemed to glide over to Ludwig, who happened to be panting like a dog. I decided to look at the menu, 'sunny day, rain dance? These are all poke'mon moves.' I thought as I wondered what they meant, "I think I'll just hit a slot," I said getting up and walking towards the machines, with a steel, four door, hyundai sonata as the prize, "See you later, if you need me, I'll be getting ze 'stun spore' message!" Ludwig said as he was lead behind some curtains by the rosarade and lopunny. I walked to one of the slots, put my change in it, and was about to pull the slot when all of a sudden, shuppet apeared, right in front of me, and whined"(When are you going to properly catch meee!)" I sighed and said as sarcastically as I could, "If I hit this slot and win that car," I pointed to the hyundai, "I will catch you in the duskball you gave me." She smiled and disappeared, "*sigh!* Maybe she wouldn't be bad as my first poke'mon, but I don't know." *Klank!* *roar!* The machine roared lowly as it began to stop on, *clink!*Arceus, *clink!* Arceus, my eyes widened, *clink!* Turtwig, "I guess I, huh?" *clink!* Arceus, x3*DING!*, "WINNER ON SLOT NUMBER 3!" A mechanicle female voice rang though the intercom along with the applause of everyone in the casino, I turned around to see the gardivoire from before holding out a pair of car keys, along with a short 4'3" dirty-blonde haired man in a white suit with sunglasses, and golden rings adorning his fingers, as he applauded, "Well done, I can tell this win is legit thanks to Offellia here, so congradulations," He grabbed both of my hands and shook them, "If you want the car, we put it out side, in the front!" I was handed the keys, still with a dumbstruck expression on my face. I ran to the curtain Ludwig had been pulled behing, only to see him, being 'ridden' by the roserade, my nose bursted with blood as I outside of the casino and slumped against the wall, trying to comprehend the whole event.

~o~

It had been one hour since I walked outside, standing outside with my arms crossed, but it was faux anger as I just won a freaking car, the door opened revealing Ludwig, nothing 'off' about his demeanor, except for the scowl, "Vhy did you leave so early, its only two in ze afternoon?" He said, holding my shoulders, "I'm going back in you comming?" "Nope, I was planning on taking out my 'new' car for a spin!" I said giddily, jumping up and down a few times in excitement, his eyes widening at my statement, "'You' ver ze vone who von?" He smiled, and turned his head back to the door as 'the' roserade stuck her head outside with a questioning glance, "I'll be back inside honey!" Ludwig said as she nodded and went back in, "Wow, you have a way with girls..." I said to him, lightly blushing and twiddling my fingers, "Vhile zat may be true, that service was an exclusive, as Veronica and I have been having a sing for eachother since I started coming here." I was about to ask him what he ment, but he quickly made his way back inside the casino. "(I'm waiting.)" "Gah!" I jumped as the shuppet popped up next to me, "How long have you been there?" I asked pressing my hand against my chest to calm myself, "(I havn't left your side yet, I even helped you win the car!)" My eyes widened, "YOU MADE ME CHEA-mpf!" She shoved her cloth into my mouth, "(Quite, do you want to be arrested!)" I muffled a no, "(Good, now keep your word, and put me in the ball.)" I nodded. She freed my mouth and floated a few feat from me, letting me take out the ball, then I moved to her, hand out-stretched, and tapped her head with the ball, she became enveloped by the light and vanished into the ball, shaking a few times before settling down.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I gripped the ball harder as I heard the voice behind me, I turned around to see the trainer from earlier and his machoke, looking a bit worse for wear, an so very angry, on lookers decided to encircle us, and watch the show, with some distance of course. "I have been lookin all over for you, you little bitch!" He and his machoke were cracking their knuckles, "We escaped that other crazy bitch and her poke'mon, but we are definitely gonna beat you!" At the mention of that, the ball in my hand forced itself open, and revealed my shuppet, "(Ooh Mim, I'm that guys weakness, we can totally win this!)" I reached in my bag and put on some safety goggles, "I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we will definitely get on with the right fist!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air, "(Mim, that was kind of, well, lame, not that I didn't like it!)" I face faulted at her comment. I spread my legs into a defensive position and brought my fists up, just as the trainer and his machoke charged me. "(I've got your back!)" shuppet yelled as she got between me and the other two, "(Take this!)" she said as she used ominous wind, "A you stupid bitch!" the trainer cursed while he and machoke fell back, "Watch your language, their are children present," "FUCK YOU, Armstrong use low sweep on the trainer... Armstrong?" He turned to see swirly eyes on his machoke, smoke seemed to rise off of the trainer, "Then I'll just kick your ass myself!" He ran to me and brought his right fist to my face *crack!*, when it made contact, I grabbed his wrist with my left and his shirt color with my right, then lifted him over my head, and walked fast under shuppet, "Quick use shadow ball, shuppet!" She nodded, and dent the ball of darkness straight for us, the trainer struggled until, *KrRtz!* I felt a sudden pressure and the trainer went limp. I checked his pulse, and I gave a thumps up to the crowd, *APPLAUSE!* errupted from them as my shuppet came down and examined my face, "(Your hurt, you need to be more careful!)" She scolded worridly, "I'm fine, I 'have' been conditioned to take on poke'mon hand-to-hand." I said as we made our way to the malls exit, "Oh, I almost forgot," we stopped at the exit, "Do you have a name?" She looked back a little and blushed, "(N-no, I don't...)" "Well don't worry, I have thought of one for you, it will be, Arnyek, it means shadow Hungarian, before English became the universal language. Right next to Ulimi of course." She looked at me with a grin that could only describe me in a plushie store, right before she tackled into me, rubbing her head into my chin, "Ha ha, guess you like the name!" "(You've made me a very happy girl!)" I immediately ran out the door, blushing again as I 're'realised that shuppet was a 'she', and 'she' was rubbing against my face, "I'll wait for you in the car!" I shouted back to her as she floated their with a dumbstruck expression.

\Narrator/ "(*sigh!* I set myself up for the ride of my life, didn't I?*giggle!* Wait for me!)" Shuppet called out as she flew to her fleeing trainor...

,

,

,

A/N:

This is just a prologue for where the journey starts for Mim, I may do this with other trainers as a flashback or something. As you can also see, poke'mon nicknames are only used in dialogue or if there are more than one of the same kind in the same parragraph, I would also like to say that Mim will have two permanent traveling partners, courtesy of your trainer distributions, and temporary ones of the same. Moreover, each trainer submitted will be reccuring characters, and in some points of the story, be centered around them. I may PM those persons for any extra info to build as accurate a character as possible, hope you all enjoy the series, and I will be posting the last prologue entry, which will be far shorter, either tonight or tomorrow.

Oh, one more thing, I want to have the first chapter, and any turning point chapter, featured with an opening poke'lyric'ified' song. Til then,

Auf Wiedersehen! (Why does the German sound so angry?)


	4. BSPPrologue2

Prologue:

Sink or swim, Billy, sink or swim!

,

,

,

/Mantine, FL_Mantine Mall_August/Thursday/2:34pm_Cloudy with light drizzle\

\Mim/

Shuppet and I made it to the drivers side of the car as I took the keys out and unlocked the door.

"Stop that kecleon!"

We turned around and saw Officer Jenny hot in puruit of a shiny, beige and brown kecleon with a beige stripe. However, it was able to give her the slip by camoflauging and hiding its stripe next to a beige parked station wagon, 'Don't see those anymore,' I thought as I watched Off. Jenny run past it and into the mall, yelling, "You aren't getting away this time!"

It unblended and walked up to us, "Thank for not tell," It said, in a high class sounding, males voice.

"No problem, but what did you do for her to chase you down like that?" I asked him, patting his head. He smacked my hand away and said, "My beez wax!"

He turned around and was about to run away, that was until he saw Off. Jenny come storming out of the mall, in our direction. "Sir, have you seen this poke'mon," She held up a picture of the klecleon, "I saw him running away from you before you ran into the mall." I answered, not lying, but not telling the entire story, "Can you tell me what it did?"

She eyed me suspiciously, then spoke, "Well, you look like an honest guy, so listen up!" She straightened up her demeanor and continued, "This perpitraitor has commited the crime of stealing food from individuals around the city, and then eluding capture by the police, so if you see him, please contact us at the Mantine Police Department!" She turned and then ran off, in search of the klecleon.

"(You can come out now.)" Shuppet said as she floated to the drivers side, back seat window.

Klecleon unblended again as he was in the backseat of 'my' car, "You think, I stay with?"

"What now?" I said as I couldn't understand him, but he said it again, "You think, I stay with?" He said, a little more irritated this time, I just looked at him. "(*sigh!* Do you think I could stay with you?)" he said, in ulimi this time.

I was a bit taken aback, "What do you mean by that, we just met!" I said flustered. Klecleon was shyly kicking dirt with his hands behind his back, "(Well, I have seen many trainers try and catch me the moment that I steal their food, or shun and hate me when they find out the truth of it, but you defended me twice, and for that, I thank you, and wish to be your poke'mon.)" he said, like a little kid greeting his classmates for the first time.

It was 'sooo cute', that I grabbed him into a hug and said, "Of course you can be my poke'mon, right Arnyek?" I turned my head to shuppet. She was looking down a bit, but answered, "(You never hugged me like that.)" I smiled and pulled her into a group hug, as we began to tickle eachother, causing all of us to laugh, "(Haha, fine, haha, he can join the team, haha)" shuppet said though her laughs.

"Oh, and by the way, I am Mim Upendo Liebe, but my friends call me Mul or Barrog!" He looked at me questioningly, "Mul are my initials and barrog is an old Irish word for hug." I explained to him, as I put both poke'mon in the passenger seat and cranked the car on...

~V~

/In the car, on the way to MUPiT_3:03pm\

\Klecleon/

I was sitting in the passenger seat while master was driving, and shuppet was floating in between us. "So Arnyek, do you have another poke'ball on you?" Master asked, "(I'm sorry, I only had one.)" Shuppet appologized. I wondered, 'why does she have a name, I want one too,' So I looked up at master to ask, no, 'demand' a name, "Me want name!" Master made the car swerve a little, 'maybe I shouldn't have yelled.'

"I almost forgot!" Master closed his eyes and crossed his arms for a second, causing shuppet to take the wheel, "Hmm, how about Gyik?" He said opening his eyes yet keeping his arms crossed, "(Uh, Mim!)" shuppet said.

"Me like!" I said, jumping up and hugging master, as he returned the gesture.

*HONK!*

"(I'm not licenced to operate 'any' motor vehicle!)"

We all looked at the road as a set of head lights swerved out of the way as Mim quickly regained control of the wheel, and parked, while I flew into the back seat and shuppet face planted into the windshield.

"Woah, I believe we can all agree, that this wasn't mine, or anyones, fault." Master said, gaining a glare from both shuppet and I.

"Leeets just keep going, we need to be rested up for tomorrow, thats." He said as he pulled out and hit the gas. Once again, traveling the moistened streets of the sun shine state...

~V~

/MUPiT Dormitory_4:05\

\Arnyek/Shuppet/

We made it to the Mim's dorm room and made ourselves comfortable, the room was completely symmetrical, with a bed, TV, desk, chair, and a chest, on each side, with a window as the dividing line.

"(So which bed is yours?)" I asked, floating around the room, looking at all the high class furniture.

"The side on the right, with the plushies on the bed." He said, going to his chest, and pulling out a red chain and a wide lens.

"(What are those for?)" I questioned, looking at the items, as he walked towards me with the red chain.

"'This' is a battle item called red chain, I have no idea what it does, but it looks cool!" He estatically squee'd as he wrapped it around my neck like a scarf. He then walked over and put the lens on kecleon's left eye, "And, this is a wide lens, it boosts accuracy by 10%!"

"Why you give us?" Kecleon wondered as we got our gifts. Mim just chuckled silently and said, "It should give us an edge in battle, and I want us to get some training in," He pointed dramatically at the door, "so I set us up to battle some of the practice poke'mon in the gymnasium!" He pointed to us now, "Lets go!"

~o~

We arrived in the gym, it was huge, like a stadium, 'or was it a colisium,' I haunted once. It had seats encircling the center, some of them being occupied by students in lab coats, on the ground was a huge square marked in chalk, it had a poke'ball design in its center with colorful shape designs adorning it.

Standing in the square, on the far half on a red circle, was none other than Ludwig, in a pair of blue swim trunks and holding a remote control, but he was not alone, next to him on a green square was the roserade from earlier, minus the skimpy outfit, and a just a few feet ahead of them was a starmie.

"Good to see you Mim, thanks for ze not giving me a lift, Offelia here had to give me a lift, and luckily she has a licence 'and' a car!" Ludwig commented in an irritated tone, 'what a jerk'.

"Is that the roserade that you, well, you know!" Mim called out, as he simultaniously blushed, caused the small crowed to roar in laughter, make Ludwig and roserade embarrassed, and cause the staryu to face-fault.

"ZAT IZ IT!" Ludwig seethed and pressed a button on the remote, causing the the stage to open to the chalk lines, leaving a pool and some floating shapes, "Mim, me, you, battle, NOW!"

When the stage had opened, Ludwig and roserade were each on top of a floating shape, the starmie had dived in to the water, unable to be seen. Meanwhile, I was floating next to Mim, who thankfully was standing on a yellow triangle, and kecleon managing to cling to his leg, as kecleon began crying out loud, "Me no want die, me no want die!"

"Hey kecleon calm down, whats wrong?" Mim said holding with his left arm, then turned his head to me and said, "Arnyek, hold'em off for a bit, so I can see why Gyik's acting like this!"

I nodded and began to charging towards Ludwig, but was cut off buy the starmie jumping out of the water, and in front of me.

"Starmie use surf to knock Mim's team into the water!" Ludwig ordered. Starmie complied, causing the water to raise and go over all of us. I was washed around a little, being severely weakened in the process, but I still made it to the surface, but when I looked for Mim, he was nowhere in site. Ludwig and roserade had managed to stay on their shapes, but it seemed that they were looking for where Mim went to aswell.

"Looking for us!"

We all looked up, and to our suprise, standing on a support beam were Mim and kecleon, both in a heroic pose, "Gyik grab his remote!" Mim ordered as kecleon nodded and shot out his tongue, lassoing the remote and bringing it to Mim, much to Ludwigs suprise.

"How, how vere you able to get up zhere and get ze remote from all ze vay over here?" Ludwig said, trying to caulculate a way to salvage the situation. Mim silently laughed, "TELL ME NOW!" Mim almost fell off of the beam from Ludwig's sudden outburst, thankfully being kept from said fate by a close by kecleon.

"Well, look at his eye." Mim said scanning the remote with his eyes.

"I see, you've given him ze vide lense, oh ho, nice strategy." Ludwig complimented rubbing his chin in thought, "Zhen I forfeit!" He said throwing his arms up. I have no idea what prompted my trainer to ask what he asked.

"You forfeit, why~?" Mim asked as he rappled down from the beam via klecleon tongue.

"Izn't it obvious, you vould have simply switched the battlefield from vater to fire." Ludwig answered, matteroffactly.

Mim made it back on the yellow triangle, "Wow, that would have been a great idea, glad you gave up then!" Mim said, pressing a button to switch the field back to normal.

Ludwig seemed to have a facial expression akin to just being kicked in the nuts.

"Vhat are you saying, you veren't planning zis?" Mim shook his head at Ludwig's question, signalling for kecleon to jump down, "So, you von by sheer luck." Mim nodded, holding a very terrified looking kecleon.

"I only wanted to use it to turn it back, Gyik here is apparently has a phobia of drowning whenever he sees a large body of water, and he can't swim." Mim said, craddling klecleon, much to his delight, "Then I was gonna try and have him tarzan me into you, then wing it afterward."

Ludwig just stared as Mim began walking towards the exit, so I followed, but not before hearing a thud, and a roserade gasp.

~o~

/MUPiT Dinning Hall_6:30pm\

\Gyik/Klecleon/

Master sat me down on a fixed, black metal stool, at a long green table, and told us to wait while he left to get us dinner, "(So Gyik, why are you afraid of drowning?)" Shuppet asked in a concerned tone. I couldn't help but start crying, "(I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, look!)" She began making faces, and started jump-roping with her chain.

"Glad to see you two- OW!" Master yelped, dropping the trays on the table, due to making shuppet jump and accidently smack him with the red chain before putting it back around her neck. Master rubbed his cheek, and smiled.

"I thought 'ghosts' were supposed to do the scaring, heh!" He joked.

"(I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I was just trying to cheer him up!)" Shuppet appologized, then changing her tone to a more sophisticated one, closing her eyes and saying, "(And thats just a stereotype, so I ask you not to be racist.)"

Master looked sad, "I'm sorry." He appologetically said with tearing eyes. This made shuppet immediately rub her head against his, causing him to do the same, "Lets forget the ordeal ever happened and eat, we have a big day tomorrow and need our strength!" Master said shoving a whole steak into his mouth.

"(Lets.)" Shuppet said, floating to a strawberry cheesecake, causing me to feel a little left out, sinse I couldn't reach the table. However, it didn't last for long as Master moved me to his lap, and began feeding me. I felt a warmness in my heart.

Pushing me into thought, 'I won't fail you Master Mim, not like I did to, Fara."

\Narrator/

Mim and friends enjoy the night as they prepare for the day ahead, soon take their first step outside of the grasp of safety and into adventure, or to fail.

Tune in next time on, Blood, Sweat, and Poke'mon!

A/N:

Just to remind you all, that all meat is made of berry in this universe... And to please, R&R, and participate!

That is all.

Hwyl fawr!


	5. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1:

Pass or Fall

Opening theme: Overstate You(Played to the beat of_ RED's, Overtake You_)

Performed by: Mim(Lead Singer and secondary guitar), Ludwig(Back up singer and lead guitarist), Shuppet(Drums), Klecleon(Bass).

_Time, its treating me so kind,_

_Disabled by your mind,_

_Keep fighting cause I know I'm, not destined to survive,_

_Get saved for one more thing,_

_But still we need to bleed,_

_And stand above it all to show you out_

_Just bring it on,_

_Just prove us strong_

_Gotta fight'em all now,_

_And it seems that your far too strong,_

_But I'm not wrong,_

_In thinking that after all this,_

_I was just trying to overstate you_

_Just one we have no use,_

_One fight, but you can lose,_

_Play the victor as you're beating,_

_Everyone you bruise_

_Bashful Conscience,_

_Of falling off you tries,_

_I'm gonna catch you, but just don't fall out_

_Just bring it on,_

_Just prove us strong_

_Gotta fight'em all now,_

_And it seems that your far too strong,_

_But I'm not wrong,_

_In thinking that after all this,_

_I was just trying to overstate you_

_Gotta fight'em all now,_

_And it seems that your far too strong,_

_(Overtake You)_

_In thinking that after all this,_

_I was just trying to overstate you_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_Just bring it on,_

_Just prove us strong_

_Gotta fight'em all now,_

_And it seems that your far too strong,_

_But I'm not wrong,_

_In thinking that after all this,_

_I was just trying to overstate you_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_(Overstate You)_

_You'll try to beat me, but I'll catch you yet_

_(Overstate You, overtake you)_

_You'll try to beat me,_

_(Overstate You)_

_You'll try to beat me._

,

,

,

/Mantine, FL_MUPiT, Auditourium_August/Friday/7:02am_Sunny\

\Narrarator/

We find ourselves in an assembly for the seniors at MUPiT directed by the dean, Professor Palm, a thirty-something year old, green haired, hazel eyed women, very lanky with pale skin, wearing baggy blue geans, a tan t-shirt, bottle cap glasses, and a professors coat.

She had begun giving an explanation of the final exams and their guidelines.

"Welcome students of MUPiT, the core of producing geniuses anywhere!" The dean said as he was met with grandiose applause, "I am here only to discuss the guidelines to which the finals will be given!" She said adjusting her glasses as the crowd had settled.

"All fifty-eight seniors will be taken by the two coach busses to the Professors of Poke'mon station, located downtown, you will each get thirty minutes to complete the test, aswell as being given a certain condition in which to complete the final, each condition may or may not be the same, and depending on how you score, you will either pass or fail!" She said sternly, adjusting her glasses once more.

"However," She took a long glance over the audiance, "If you pass with excell you will be given an opportunity to be registered as a member of the POP registry!" Whispering had overtaken the room.

"You are all dismissed, be sure to meet at the busses by 8:30am, for if you are late by even one minute," she looked crossly at the crowd, causing them to be silent.

"You fail..."

~V~

/In the bus on the way to downtown Mantine_8:33am\

\Mim/

Fifty-three students made it to the bus on time, including Ludwig and I, who had managed to snag us the seats behind the hispanic bus driver. Shuppet had decided to stay in her poke'ball due to all to light shining through the windows, while klecleon had fell asleep on my lap.

"Thoze poke'mon have taken quite ze liking to you Mim." Ludwig said as he petted klecleon, and made me smile, "You normally make any creature run from you like ze plague!" I almost face faulted at Ludwig's comment, but I did manage to face plant into the back of the bus drivers seat, causing him to swerve and knock all the students on the right side of the bus to fall on us on the left side.

"Mim you idiot, are you trying to kill us!" Ludwig seethed, pushing a student off of him in order to glare at me.

"How was I supposed to know disturbing a person while they drive, causes them to loose control!" I replied, looking down, at the now awake klecleon.

"Master, what happen?" He said groggily. To which I replied, "Nothing, the bus driver just tried to kill us is all." Causing him to go wide eyed, and jump at the bus driver. Thankfully enough, Ludwig managed to grab him before the bus driver noticed.

"I take zat back, you suck at poke'mon." Ludwig said, earning him a tongue lash by klecleon, who made it back to my lap, only to glare at a silent Ludwig the rest of the trip.

~V~

/POP station_9:35am_Sunny/Windy\

We made it to our destination in only an hour, but it seemed longer due to Ludwig's silence the whole trip, and not because he was mad at me, but because every time he made a sound, he would be met with a growl, though he seemed to let up a bit after we made it here.

All of us left the bus and looked around at the scenery. It seemed like a museum, with a statue of legendary poke'mon, and artifacts displayed all across the granite colored interior of the place, it had a pair of stairs, one on each end of the wall, leading up to a balcony.

At that time, klecleon had ran to a snack table that they set up for the trainers, just before a gruff male voice came over the intercom , and spoke.

"We here at the Professors of Poke'mon, would like to congratulate you on behalf of the entire staff." We looked up on and were greeted with applause as fifty figures of people and poke'mon in lab coats, made their way down the stairs each stopped, completely, on a step.

"The professors standing before you, will be the proctors for the exam, whom will be divided into five groups of ten, as we will be calling out five names at a time, each student will have one instructor, and will not be allowed the aid of any poke'mon, as you will be leaving any you have in the storage until its over, so listen up, as I 'will not' repeat the names."

Everyone listened intently for their names as I made my way to the statues.

"We will begin with, William Calton, Salazar Ramone Escariz, Antonia Evergreen, Harris John Groudon, and Ludwig Lasso, please go upstairs as you will be selected by your instuctors, good luck!" Was the last thing it said before cutting off.

We watched as the five of them made their way upstairs and only ten of the professors, one being a Xatu and another being a Beheeyem went with each trainer, Ludwig getting the Xatu, then walking through a set a doors and then out of site. 'Good luck,' I thought, turning back to the statues and looking at a few.

~o~

/POP Lobby_10:45am_Cloudy and Windy\

I must've been looking at a mew statue for quite some time, as a five more students were called, and because I heard a feminine voice, speak in a british accent behind me.

"I see you have a quite an eye for poke'mon."

I jumped and turned around quickly, what I saw made jaw drop, "B-but, how, why, am I crazy?" I jumbled, looking eye to eye with a blue mew, in a lab coat and safety goggles, floating a mere inch from my face, causing me to blush.

"*Giggle!* Don't you remember the major breakthrough they made over five years ago?" She asked, soon regretting it as I picked my nose and said, "No."

She backed off a bit and made a weak smile, and spoke through clenched teeth, "Well, I guess it is my duty as an elite member to teach the unknowlegable."

"Thats what Ludwig always says to me, before he give me a lolipop and walks away!" I smiled, drooling a bit at the thought, "I like the cherry ones!" She looked at me dumbfounded, eye twitching as well.

"Then I'll just give you the version for dumbies, now listen up!" She lifted me up with a blue aura, and set me on top of a very cushiony couch a few feet away, and then began.

"Five years ago, a smart person designed a way to use the artifacts of a legendary poke'mon, and extract DNA from it," She said, 'very' slowly, "however, he couldn't clone them unless he used an alternet set of genes to make them, but did not realise that in doing so, he made them significantly weaker than their counterparts, and." She blushed a little, "Gave them reproductive organs." I was 'extremely' uncomfortable right now.

"Will Jessy Lin Lartin, Mim Upendo Liebe, Paula Limb, Chester Ludwig, and Armando Lizardo Masico please report upstairs!" The intercom voice stated, as I began almost running away, thinking, 'saved by the bell.'

I made it to the top of the balcony as I looked for my instructor, a few were playing rock, paper, scissors for me.

'I'm so special,' I thought waiting for the winner to claim me, and as I waited, the first group came walking out, well, three of them at least.

I ran up to Ludwig, "Hey how did it," He held up a wrist with a yellow poke'dex, I grabbed him into a hug, "Ow ow, stop it, I had to earn zis you know!" He winced as I let him go and appologized.

"So where are the other two?" Ludwig looked at me solomnly when I said that. His reply simply being, "Zhey failed."

He then looked at me, then to the professors who happened to be arguing over who had to get me, the mew from earlier was there too. "I see zhey are, uh, really enthusiastic about proctoring you." He said with a weak laugh, "Now if you excuse me I vill be vaiting on ze-" He was cut off as we saw the two missing students reappear, only this time they were being wheeled out on beds.

"Aw thats sweet of them, taking the time to let them rest after failing." Ludwig face palmed at my comment, then patted me on the back, and walked away saying, "Don't change Mim, cause you give people a reason to move ahead, and avay."

I felt a bump on my back, turning to see the blue mew, "Oh I see, you enjoyed my company so much, that decided to watch me pass!" I squeed as she turned to glare at the other scientists, who were busy whistling, with their hands behind their backs. I however grabbed her into a hug and walked off into one of the doors, and into a small room, with an elevator door across from us, and a computer next to it. Mew flew out of my arms and to the computer, pressing a few buttons, and then turned to face me and said in a deadpanned tone, "Welcome to the first step of the rest of your life, I will be your instuctor, Sella Luna Diviner, but you 'will' call me Professor Diviner or Madam Sella, do I make myself clear?" She finished her last words with a hint of venom.

"Sure thing Lun-Oof, ow, wait, that doesn't bend that way, OW!" I let out as she folded me like a pretzel and bounced me around the room, "Sure thing, m-madam Sella." I moaned as she took my poke'ball typed on her computer screen, placing my shuppet in a drower, 'sorry Arnyek'.

"Okay, step into the elevator." She ordered, as I complied with a, 'yes ma'am' before the elevator began going down.

We only went about two stories down, until the elevator suddenly stopped, and then started raising at an alarming rate.

"Whats going on?" I screamed, grabbing onto my instructor for dear life.

"I don't know, but we seem to be heading for the roof!" She said, seemingly unaffacted, as she pushed me off and just watched the numbers raise very fast until we finally reached the roof.

*THUD!* I hit my head on the roof as the doors opened up, and immediately hitting us with a rush of wind.

We both stepped outside and looked around for any clue as to why we would be up here.

The roof was adorned with many grass-type poke'mon, plants, and giant, white-marble rectangle in the center of the floor, with a red and white poke'ball design in its center. "I have a bad feeling about this." I said to noone in particular.

*GRRRRR!* I slowly turned around and nearly wet myself, there, standing more than twice my height was a beartic, fog emanating from its teeth. "I think I hear my instructor calling me." I said running away, but going nowhere.

I looked back to see it grabbing me by my professors jacket, so I swung my elbow at it, only for it to poof away... Poof?

I looked around and saw nothing, so I scanned the area for my instuctor, that way we could get the heck out of here before it came back. I walked around, and found my instuctor, she was on the floor with two sunflora defending her. When I got closer they got between us, "It's alright, he's my, uh, just let him through." She hoarsely said, as they nodded, moving out of my way as I kneeled down to her.

"What happened to you?" I said, a bit more curious than concerned.

"I was fighting an illusion, and was taken down when I thought I won." She answered, "I need you to go and alert the other professors that, a venomoth is in the soup."

"That sounds disgusting, I am getting us out of here!" I said, nauseated at the thought, "The last thing they should worry about is soup!" I then picked her up, and slowly made my way to the fire escape, stopping the moment I felt something touch the back of my leg. I turned around slowly, and saw a buch of grass poke'mon sidling behind me, I looked at the oddish that bumped me, "(Are you going to take us to safety?)" It asked, all of them looking at me pleadingly.

"Yes, we need you all to enter the elevator and deliver a message, that a venomoth is in the soup, got it?" Mew said, as they nodded and went to the elevator.

"(We'll deliver it, but shouldn't we ask for help, instead of warning them of food contamination?)" The oddish said, recieving a very ghoulish glare from mew, "(Y-yes, venomoth soup, got it!)" It said, running to the other poke'mon in the elevator.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked, wondering when and how that thing would attack. Mew just chuckled.

"Well we should wait here until they send help." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Then why are you warning them about the soup then?" She just sighed at my outburst, I then placed her by the elevator doors and began to walk towards the center of the marble arena.

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a shocked expression.

"Oh, just gonna invite our illusionist friend into a fare fight." I replied.

~o~

After a few minutes of calling this thing out, and making yo' mama jokes, I saw a tall, shadowy figure, very similar to the grim reaper, but the head was completely hidden in darkness, except for the two red glowing eyes, stand between me, and the edge of the building, *gulp!*.

"I s-see that you came out of hiding, but I know your secret, I know what you really are!" I shouted, as it seemed to shrink back when I said it, as the wind began picking up, "You're a professional magician!" It stopped moving completely, 'ha, nailed it', "You must have failed the final exam so many times, that you decided to study the art of illusion," I pointed at it, "and then use you're knowledge to get revenge!" I finished, looking for it to agree to my correctness.

It began laughing, but it sounded almost like a mischievous child, and it began shrinking, until it became a small, grey and tan dipped, zorua? It continued laughing, rolling on the floor as it did so.

"SOLSTICE!" We both turned to see the battered, but angry, mew, "I should have known you would have done something so, so, IRRESPONSABLE!" Mew yelled, causing us both to flinch, but the moment didn't last long as a huge gust of wind came by and blew zorua off the side of the roof, and I did what anybody in my situation would've done.

I jumped.

\Zorua/Solstice/

'Great, I fell off again,' I thought as I plumetted to the ground, 'Oh I wonder how I will make it this time', *poof!* I transformed into a skiploom, and floated gently to a lower balcony, with a pool and some water poke'mon. As I floated to the balcony, something grabbed me out of the sky, pulling me out of my illusion form, it was the human from earlier.

"(What the hell are you doing?)" I yelled at him, trying to pry myself free from his vice like grip.

"I'm here to save you!" He replied, jovially, with a stupid grin plastered on his face, "Now don't worry, I am planning to land us in that pool, saving you!"

"What about you?" I asked, but he didn't answer, or perhaps he didn't hear me, because he kept that stupid grin on his face, 'who would do such a thing'.

As we fell, I could see the poke'mon in the pool, there was also a herd of squirtles and warturtles, with one big blastoise leading them.

The human suddenly screemed out to them, "Hey, blastoise, HEEEELP!" It may not have understood what he said, but it got the message, as it and its herd blasted low powered hydropumps and waterguns to stop our rapid descent, causing us to make two of the worlds most painful belly flops.

~o~

/11:24am_Sunny\

"And you've endangered a students life, what do you have to say for yourself?" I was taken into the POP stations CEO's office, which was kept dark, except for the desk, with the name plate, Jaxson Belle Rockafeller, which happened to be illuminated by the windows behind it. It was in this room, where I was getting the scolding of a lifetime, by a black man, in an onyx colored suit, salt and peppered hair, and piercing ice blue eyes, that seemed to be going through me as he waited for me to reply. I was almost greatful when I heard the door open, almost.

"(What brings you two here?" JBR asked in a bewildered tone as we watched mew and the human from before enter, "Is this about..." He gestured with his shoulder to me.

"Yes and no, sir." Mew said, recieving a raised brow by me and the CEO, "I would like to say he passed!"

"Then why bring him up here, unless!" JBR looked shocked as mew nodded, "But, you never gave anyone the thumbs up for this, not once!"

"Well, times change, I set him up with all the information he's going to need, and we only need you to agree, 'and'," I did not like the way mew looked at me, "His new poke'mon."

"(You don't mean?)" I stood up, "(I'm finally going to leave this place!)" I said, and then began to pur when the human picked me up and began scratching right behind my ear. "So whats your name, big boy?" I asked in the sultry tone, and rubbed his shirt, in a way that I learned from watching the human mating videos that some of the professors keep under their beds.

"M-Mim Upendo Liebe, but you can call me Mul or Barrog." He said with a deep blush.

"Haha, she seems to like you, its rare with that one, and if you could jump of a building and survive, then you are definitely POP material!" The CEO grabbed the hand that was scratching me and shook it, "On behalf of the entire 'POP'ulace I would like to welcome you to the family." He said as mew teleported out of site and my first trainer pulled out a brown(top) and steel(bottom) poke'ball, and tossed it at me.

\Narrator/

Now that Mim is now a certified trainer, will he be ready for the world, will it be ready for him?

Join us next time, as we continue in the steps 'to become number one!'

,

,

,

A/N:

Sorry for the lateness, our block had a power outage until about an hour ago, plus this chapter had been cut very short due to a script change, hope you enjoyed it, and please, R&R and Participate.

And until next time,

Tâm Biêt!


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stakes on a Train

,

,

,

/Mantine, FL_Train Station_August/Saturday/5:04am_Calm, Twilight\

\Ludwig/

Mim and I had made it to the train station to see eachother off.

He wasn't taking it to well...

"Vell Mul, thiz iz vere ve part vays." I stated as Mim latched onto my leg and wept, loudly.

"Don't vorry Mul, ve vill meet again, you count on it!" I finished as I pried him loose and went into a black and blue, rust covered train. I made it to a seat, and stuck my head out the window.

"Never forget Mul, ve vill alvays have Mantine!" I shouted as my train began departing, off to the west, while Mim was seemed to be crying a festival of tears.

'Ve vill definitely meet again Mul... unfortunately.'

\Mim/

*Pop!*"(Don't feel too down, you can always give him a call!)"

Shuppet chimed in, appearing from her poke'ball, and soon followed by a few more pops and my poke'mon surrounding me.

"You're right, I wont let this get me down, I just gotta keep moving forward!"

I exclaimed, wiping my tears away and then pumping my fist in the air as we made it to our train.

The general design of the trains exterior was of two GR C44-9W for the guiding cars, with twelve British style passenger cars in the center, in between those was a small battle arena car, and five cargo/freight cars on the end, with my car in one of them.

Aside from the cargo, the passenger and main cars were patterns of white and red, and all covered in spots of rust.

The only shiny thing on the train was a sign that read, 'Orlando, FL'.

I felt queesy looking at all the metal and rust, but found the courage to start getting on.

Showing my ticket to the ticket master at the door, we went inside, and made our way to the room number marked on my ticket.

As we did so, I noticed the classic french decor of red and gold drapes and carpets, giving the train an old timey, yet rich in etiquette feel, while the dim yellow lights made it feel like the opening theme to a horror show, and due to this being the second train of departure, it felt a bit abandoned since not that many people or poke'mon would be on it this early.

"(So this is the inside of a train, huh?)" Shuppet spoke, casting an eerie grin, "(I like it.)" She then turned to face me, "(MayI look around?)"

"Sure, what could be the harm!" I said, giving her a thumps up and feeling a chill run down my spine as she raced down the corridors, "Just don't scare anyone!" I yelled as she vanished out of sight.

"Me go too!" Kecleon asked, pulling on my pant leg, with a sour look on his face.

"Okay, but be back to our room, number 216, when you're done."

"Yay!" Kecleon yelped, giving me a hug before running off in the opposite direction of shuppet.

~o~

I made it to our small room a short moment later.

The room consisted of two long, white cushioned benches on either side, a shelf bed with sheets and a pillow above each one, and a medium sized window in the center making the room look completely simmetrical.

I threw my bag on top of the shelf bed to the left and plopped down on the bench underneath it, lying down on it, and closing my eyes.

I was about to drift of to dreamland when I felt a small, warm, pressure on my chest.

I opened my eyes to see zorua smiling back at me.

''Aw, sho cute!"

She seemed to perk up even moreso as she started to shift lower on my body.

"I guess that leaves you and I... Alone." Zorua said, still moving lower until...

"W-what ARE y-y-ou DOING S-S-Solstice!" I stuttered aloud, face getting redder each second.

"It was really brave of you," She was sitting in between my legs as she began to lick my pants, "jumping off a building for some random person you've never met, then saying those things, ooh, it stole my heart."

I grabbed her before she could continue, stood up, and set her down on the bench, leaving, before any further awkwardness could occur.

Unfortunately, in my haste made me bump into someone, happy male part first, making us both fall back from eachother.

To make matters worse, the guy I bumped into was apparently in the same 'position' as I. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, wore a gray shirt under a slate-blue jacket, with brown boots, a silver necklace, and long beige pants that looked like they were trying to smuggle a banana.

"Ow," He said as he got up, "Um, are you alright?" he spoke in a collected tone that spoke volumes of calmness, and reached a hand to help me up, "I have to go," He said as he ran past me, ducking into several rooms. I was pushed aside once more from a purrloin who seemed to be in a hurry to catch up with the guy.

'I think I'll go see what Arnyek's up to.' I thought as I made my way in the direction I thought she went.

~o~

\Solstice/

I sat on the bed with Mim's bag, contemplating on this mornings events, for answers to my 'situation'.

"(Maybe I came on to strong.)" I sighed, hoping that my foreplay didn't ruin my chances with Mim, "(I thought giving him a bath would cause him to loosen up, oh, I really wish someone could help me find an easier way to win him over.)"

"(It seems you are in need of my assistance.)"

I jumped as a purrloin entered the room, as well as the smell of frustration and heat.

"(Y-you can help me?)" I asked, blushing at the fact of a stranger hearing out my problem, I was willing to try anything.

She nodded her answer and smiled.

"(Why, who are you?)" I asked as she jumped on the bed beside me.

"(I am Hecate, I am Zack's favorite poke'mon, lover, and all around harem leader!)" She exclaimed, putting a proud paw to her chest, "(But enough about me, how about you, I heard you needed help winning someone over, and I, being the oh so generous one, am willing give you a three step plan on doing so!)"

She then came very close and whispered in my ear, "(For a favor.)"

I looked at her skeptically, 'it couldn't be as easy as three steps, could it, then again, there is that 'favor''.

"(Whats the favor?)" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything too disturbing, especially after that balloon incident back at the station, *shivers*.

"(Simple my dear, I just need you to use that illusion technique of yours to distract my team members for a while, that way, I can be alone with Zack.)" She purred, hugging herself at the thought.

"(Deal, so what's step one?)" I asked, saluting, and ready to take down some mental notes.

She laughed, but then got serious as she raised her paw, and whipped her tail in the air.

"(Step One! Luring!)" She looked me in the eye, almost hypnotizing me, "(You first have to bait and trap, find something he likes, like a silver necklace, to lure him to where you want, and once you have him chasing you, instead of the other way around... You Pounce!)"

She elaberated, by jumping on an imaginary person, and hastily dry humping the air.

I was enraptured, but still nervous, "(What happens if he gets away, I'm still a fraction of his size!)"

"(That leads into.)" She got on the edge of the bed and dropped down.

I went to the edge and looked down to see her running in place.

"(Step Two! Cardio! You have to be able to keep up with him, if you can out last his running, you can then overtake him in his exhaustion.)" She said, as she stopped running in place and started drooling and rolling around on the floor.

"(What if I can't keep up?)" I asked, feeling a bit more than doubtful at her advise.

"(Then we initiate-)" She jumped back on the bed.

"(Step Three! Back-Up!)" She pulled me in close, "(Find an accomplice who is willing to help you retrace steps one through two, thats where you come in.)" She purred, hugging me closely, "(Then we can go to step four-)"

"(I thought there were only three steps.)"

"(Well, the last ones more of a goal,)" She jumped on Mim's bag, "(Use attract and rape them, mwa hahaha!)"

I face pawed.

'To think I was going to listen to this looney.'

I thought as I jumped off the bed and began walking towards the door.

"(Weeell, its been fun, but I think you should g-)"

I was cut of by being tackled to the ground by the purrloin as she pinned me down.

"(The deal was that I help you, you help me, now come on.)" She growled.

I sighed, but unfortunately, a deal was a deal.

"(Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now.)"

V

\Arnyek/

I was floating through the hallways rattling my red chain, much to the discomfort of most of the passengers.

'I know its wrong, but fear tastes so good, I'm so sorry fellow commuters...'

I was brought out of my thoughts when a shadow ball almost collided with the back of my head, I turned quickly to see a Sableye and an Umbreon.

"(C-can I help you with something?" I asked, a bit frightened at the possibility of battling two shadow types, "(If I am disturbing you, I'll stop.)"

They seemed a bit confused from what I said.

The Umbreon was the first to speak.

"(Oh, well, I was the one who threw the shadow ball, it was a warning shot by the way, anywho, my awsome and wonderful trainer, Jack, is trying to kick some random jerk, who barged in out of the blue mind you, out of his room right now, but due to his 'unique' speech pattern, he isn't having much luck relaying it, and your chain rattling isn't helping him any, but since you said you'll stop, I guess its okay." She finished off stomping with her forleg in emphasis, "(And don't try it again!)"

"(I wouldn't dream of it.)" I apollogetically stated.

The umbreon and I stared to see at the Sableye to see why it was here.

It seemed to get the hint.

"(Oh, you can just call me Loki, I just wanted to join in the noise making!)" She ended up shaking her head and producing noise like a giant, squishy maraca, causing the umbrean hold in her breakfast.

"(But seeing as you're stopping, I might as well see who's using the battling platform outside.)"

With that she turned and walked towards the battle car where some people were gathering to.

We soon heard the sounds of said poke'mon battle.

"Gary, use fly to give us an aerial advantage!" Umbreon seemed to pale at the voice, then darted off screaming towards the battle, "(JACK!)", and running past the Sableye.

Then, another order was shouted, but from a clearer, much calmer voice.

"Selene, shadow ball, Gaia charge your solar beam!" This voice seemed to make the Sableye run for the battle even faster.

"(Well, I guess I can watch a battle before I meet back with Mim.)" I said, floating of towards the unfolding scene.

V

\Mim/

I was locked in the dark cargo hold with three very pissed off poke'mon, with my shivering in my arms, and I decided to hide in the trunk of my car that was put in there, what luck.

'I still don't see how they could get so mad when I think back on it.'

I thought, trying to think back on the events.

/Flashback_6:00am\

I was looking for shuppet through the train, but I didn't remember which direction she went and I ended up in the dining car, where I saw kecleon asleep in a pile of used plates.

'I hope the buffet was free.' I thought as I continued through the car.

Luckily only four patrons were in it at the time, not including myself.

Kecleon was passed out in his food, an angry looking charmeleon was putting a huge scoop of unground pepper on its... wasabi paste, ouch, another one was a cute wittle nuzleaf who was eating a not sho wittle shteak, and the final one was a happy looking houndoom, whom happily ate its plate of fried Vyann roast.

I decided to start with the houndoom, though, ready to try my ulimi after so long.

I walked close, making sure to talk before I got within a certain distance.

\Artemis/Houndoom/

I was eating my third plate of food when I looked up to be greeted by a strange man in a lab coat, "(Hello, there, I, am, Mim, have, you, seen, a, shuppet, with, a, red, chain, by, any, chance?)" He spoke in an agonizingly slow manor and kneeled in front of me, he seemed friendly enough, so I shook my head no.

He deflated a little at that, but got up and walked away. I turned back to eat of my food, but there, staring back at me, mocking me, was the strangers footprint in my food, which brought back horrid memories of my old trainer, as a tear ran down my cheek.

\Flare/Charmeleon/

I sat down at one of the spare stalls as I was ready to eat my first ever sundae, it was pistachio ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream (wasabi paste, unground pepper, and whipped butter... ouch) I preparred myself, with a refreshing drink to wash it all down.

As I was getting ready to eat a spoonful, an irritatingly friendly voice rung in my ears, I turned to see the embodiment of irritation in a lab coat.

"(Hi, there, I, am, Mim, you, should, not, eat, that, you, know,, you, may, get, severe,, um,, indigestion,, and, also,, have, you, by, any, chance, seen, a, shuppet, with, a, red, chain?)"

'UGH! Irritating, and how dare he scold me like a child! No, I have to stay calm!' I thought with eyes clenched.

I opened my eyes and growled at him with barred teeth, "(Go away!)" I sneered, warning the pitiful man of possible pain infliction.

He seemed unaffected by this, however, as he sidled in next to me and started drinking 'my' juice.

"Aw man, that is a cool and refreshing milkshake, well, I guess I'll just ask the nuzleaf over there then, see ya!" With that he left, barely avoiding a swipe from claw.

'Just gotta stay calm, work on my anger like Isis said.' I thought as I calmed a little bit and ate my sundae in one bite, savoring its swe-"*RAAAAW!*"

I reached for my drink, but the life saving liquid was gone, I ran to the drink fountain, but it wouldn't work, I then noticed it had a sign on it, but I couldn't make out what it said through my welling tears(Will refill in five minutes, Sorry... :3).

I looked around frantically, the burning in my mouth, chest, and nostrils increasing with each breath.

'Why is the Ice cream so hoooot, and why is it hurting 'me' a 'fire' type?' I thought as I barged into a few doors, looking for anything to relieve the pain.

I finally made it into a restroom, and by the smell of it, it was the mens room, but my need for water, far outweighed any possible embarrasment.

I tried all the faucets, but none of them seemed to work.

Breaking off the last one in my frustration, I slunk to the floor, almost passing out...

*flush!*

I heard a toilet automatically flush, and a human head out of the door.

I ran for a porcelain throne and dunked my head in gulping down the bitter liquid of doo chunks and urine.

~o~

I left the bathroom red... redder, from both the anger and embarrasment of using a different toilet to try and wash of the smell of the first, and all because that human drank my shake.

His name, I will not forget, nor forgive...

'Mim, you will beg for mercy, but you wont have any of it from me.'

\Athena/Nuzleaf/

I finally get to see what meat tastes like.

"Hi dare wittle fella, I'm Mimmy wimmy, and I'm wooking fo a shoepit!" Said the dead man in a lab coat as he held me in a hug from behind.

\Mim/

I was busy hugging the growling nuzleaf, when suddenly, an enraged charmeleon burst into the room, the nuzleaf flipped using my arms as a bar and delivered an upside down, kick to my face.

As I stumbled backwards I tripped over something, looking at my legs revealed a sad, yet enraged houndoom.

I didn't have the time to ask it what was wrong, as I dodged a flame thrower from the charmeleon that just barged in with some chocolate on her face, for it to burn up the food in the buffet.

The nuzleaf tackled me, but my poke'dex activated just in time and gave me a boost of speed to run out of the way.

I suddenly felt a wet and sticky sensation on the back of my head, and I was pulled out of the dining car to safety, I was immediately grabbed into a hug by kecleon.

However, our salvation was short lived as a flaming razorleaf funnel was blasted through the doors, causing me to grab kecleon and run for it.

~v~

We ran into the cargo hold, as it was the only place I could think to hide, but in my panic, I forgot to lock the main cargo door.

It didn't take long for them to catch onto my scent.

/Flashback_End\

'I still don't see what made them tick.'

~V~

/Battle Car_6:38am\

\Zack Quill/

'Its never a normal day.'

I thought as I had to fight some guy name Jack Riverway just because his poke'mon thought me rude to barge in and not understand the trainer.

He was light tan, had brown hair, a black coat, a red scarf around his neck, military boots, camo style pants, a small bag to his side, a black eyepatch over his right eye, his left ones iris being blue, and he had a speech impediment.

How is it my fault I couldn't understand him?

He stood on his skarmory with a mienshao, and a mew floating close behind.

'The shadow ball earlier was dodged, but if I can attack without him seeing it, it should end the battle with my victory.' I thought, trying to think of a strategy.

I was brought from my thoughts as poke'dex activated, giving me some extra awareness to just barely allow me to block a powerful punch that meinshao delivered from the sky, with my forearms, causing them to recoil and force me to puch myself.

Suicune acted quickly and began to create a barrier of ice, yelling for us to get behind it, as she launched an ice beam at meinshao, but missed by her jumping up in the air as skarmory swooped down low to catch her.

We did as suicune asked and as I looked through the barrier, I was slightly blinded by the light shining through, when something clicked.

"I have an Idea!" I said aloud to get my teams attention.

"Gaia, is the solar beam ready?" leafeon nodded as she got back into an aggressive stance."Good, Selene," I turned to my absol, "I need you to polish the ice barrier," She looked at me questioningly, "I know it sounds weird, but trust me on this!" I said as she nodded and began rubbing the ice with her paws rappidly.

I waited until I saw absol sweat starting to evaporate, "Okay, stop Selene, and back away!"

She nodded and obeyed, I looked to leafeon, "Gaia, stand in the center where the suns rays are focussing and release the solar beam through the barrier!"

She nodded, and used her grass type senses to feel where the beams of solar energy met.

Suicune felt the sudden change in atmosphere, and stopped trying to hold off the aerial assaults to jump behind the ice barrier, just as leafeon unleashed its beam.

Due to refracting through the ice, the beam became huge, albeit less dense, it still had its desired effect as the skarmory began to loose balance and crashed into the ground and lost consciousness.

"From now on, we are calling that move, microdaze!" I cheered, as the attack had the desired effect.

The trainer, mew, and meinshao levitated to the ground, but unfortunately for them, suicune took the oppurtunity to freeze meinshao and mew solid halfway down their descent, and all three plummeted to the ground, causing the ice to break on impact, knocking out the mew and meinshao, leaving Jack in a puddle of ice water and surrounded by my team and I.

"Give up while your still conscious!" I ordered the trainer as he lifted himself to a knee, but instead of heading my orders, he grinned and he reached a hand over his right eye, pulling away the eyepatch and revealing- *barf!*

"Dude thats, SICK, even Loki isn't that disgusting!"

I was too distracted to notice him lead a drop kick to my fac-

\Jack Riverway/

I finished landing a drop kick to my opponants face, knocking out the trainer, and earning me the victory, which was confirmed with a click on his poke'dex and a ringing on mine followed by my poke'dex speaking in a childish robot tone.

"Congrats, you sure showed that loser, your prize is the in the amount of two-hundred credits, enjoy!"

However, his poke'mon were non-too-happy of my poke'dex calling their trainer a loser, and slowly stalked closer to me, growling and nearly foaming out the mouth.

I was trying my best to back away, still dragging my butt on the cold wet ground, and plead my case, "Hey, w-wait a minute y-y-your t-trainers uncon-unconscious, I w-w-w-w-won!"

They kept coming closer until the train jolted to a stop with a loud *screech!* and forced everyone to fly forward, allowing me to recall my poke'mon and runaway towards the passanger car to my room.

I did so, and was greeted at the cars entrance by my very concerned umbreon speaking a mile a minute.

"(Iwasworriedaboutyou, howcouldyoufightwithoutme, areyoualright, , understand!)" She said as she grabbed my pant leg with her teeth and yanked me in the direction of my room, past all the nauseated onlookers, as I placed the eyepatch back on.

We made it to my room as the train began to depart from its previous stop and dropped even more passengers off.

I fell face first onto the bench, feeling the soreness of battle seeping in, umbreon laid on my back and quickly fell to sleep.

While lying down, I was trying to ponder what my next step should be on my journey.

However, the soft purring on my back lulled me into a deep sleep.

Leaving me with one last lingering thought.

'Its never a normal day.'

V

/A few minutes before the ZackvJack conclusion\

\Mim/

Kecleon and I snuck out of the trunk and almost made back to the main door leading into the passenger cars, until-

"(YOU WILL DIE!)" The infuriated charmeleon came from behind a luggage crate and kicked a suitcase at us, followed by an ember that cought me in the back from the houndoom.

"Agh, I am, 'sooo' sorry for whatever it is that I may have done to offend you!" I cried as I tried to run with kecleon at my heels, but was cut off, yet again, from nuzleaf this time.

We were surrounded as all three closed in on us.

"(No one talks down to me like I'm a baby!)"

"It won't happen again, I swe-"

"(I hate trainers who abuse poke'mon!)"

"SAY WHA-"

"(I ATE CRAP BECAUSE OF YOU!)"

"Um, I don't see how I relate to those last two."

"Arriving at stop, Fort , please be seated for arrival or hold on to a hand rail, thank you!"

All three jumped at me when the train jolted to a sudden stop, and threw me forward and towards the main cargo doors and forced all three of them into a 'head'on collision, seemingly knocking them all out.

We thought we were safe at last, but when I tried to open the door, it wouldn't shut, I looked at it's seems and saw that it was welded shut, causing me to plant my head on the door.

"Well Gyik, it looks like we may need to cut our losses and see if we can bribe them... Gyik?" I looked around and saw he had vanished.

Also, a very dazed, yet cute wittle nuzweaf, was standing a short distance ahead of me.

"Aww, you wook sho cute when you're not tryingg to murder me, yes you do, yes you do!" I uncontrollably blurted out as it seem to find the energy and charge me.

Oddly enough, I felt that same sticky sensation on my leg this time, and was yanked to the left, and fell to the side, just as I was about to block the charge.

I thankfully didn't however as the cute wittle poke'mon busted the door open and K.O.'d.

I was getting up when I saw a beige zig-zag run next to me, and felt something scaly grab my and pull my into running out of the cargo hold, being careful to go around the knocked out nuzleaf... *crack!* almost around her.

When we made it out of there the beige zig-zag turned into a shaken up kecleon that latched onto my leg.

"Too dark..." He said as I pulled him off and held him like I did the nuzleaf earlier.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm your trainer, you have nothing to fear!" I cheered, earning a sleeping kecleon in return.

*ROAR!*

"Well, maybe almost nothing to fear." I jested as I ran for my room.

~o~

When I made it to the room, I suddenly remembered the awkward moment I had with zorua and felt a bit tense about heading inside.

When I entered though, I felt relieved, yet guilty.

'I hope shes not upset,' I thought as I placed kecleon in the bed where my bag was, and grabbing it in the process.

I was about to leave when shuppet fazed through the door and smiled.

"(There you are, I just saw a poke'mon battle unfold and had a great Idea!)" She said, cheerfully, as if I had already agreed.

She flew into my bag and stuck her head out, "(My plan is that, since both trainers who fought in the battle took some damage from eachother, I was thinking that we should take this opportunity to battle them both, while they're still weak.)"

"That sounds pretty mean, shouldn't the fight be fair?" I asked, a bit concerned for the other trainers.

"(That's only if we were to be stronger, and lets be honest, we need some easy wins right now.)" Hiding her face as she said so, "(And one more thing.)"

I looked at her, questioningly.

"(Why does your bag smell of another poke'mon?)"

I honestly didn't have an answer for that, but, as my luck would have it, shuppet completely dropped the subject and became ecstatic at who was before us.

The trainer I bumped into from before was heading in our direction, only, he was followed by an entourage of a suicune, leafeon, absol, sableye, and *gulp!* the three poke'mon from before, all wearing worried expressions towards their trainer, minus the trainer, who seemed to pale and turn a bit nervous when seeing me.

"(Mim, challange him, we need the experience.)" Demanded shuppet in a hushed tone, and was just oblivious to how hard her wish would be fullfilled.

"Um, they out number us, about four to one, give or take." I whispered nervously as all the poke'mon looked to where their trainer was looking.

Me.

The three from before started seething at the sight of me.

"(You dirty little low-life, I WILL END YOU!)" Shouted the nuzleaf as she charged, and was immediately held back by suicunes telekinesis.

"Calm down, why would you be so upset over somebody you've just met!" She scolded, then glared when nuzleaf was about to talk back, silencing her immidiately.

Suicune then turned to face me and spoke.

"I am terribly sorry, young sir, but as you can see, all of us had had a rough day-"

"(He treated me like a baby!)"

"(He stepped in my food!)"

"(HE MADE ME EAT SH*T!)"

The last outburst made everyone of his poke'mon laugh, except for suicune, nuzleaf, and charmeleon, who was now biting her lip, red with anger, and forming tears in her eyes.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Suicune shouted, somehow causing them all to regain their composure, "What is done is done, get over it!" They seemed to know when they were defeated as they slunk back into their group, still glaring daggers at me.

Shuppet had floated to the suicune, and ever so politely, smacked her with an end of the red chain, earning a collective *gasp!*.

"(We challenge you to a poke'mon battle, three on three!)"

The suicune seemed to keep her cool and just sighed, "Very well, Zack, please accept their request so that you may defend my honor."

Zack, their trainer, seemed very nervous, but nodded his head nontheless.

"Good, meet us at the battle car in fifteen minutes." Suicune said, as they all turned and headed towards the car.

"(Isn't this great Mim, we have our first official fight, and they seemed to be exhausted!)" Shuppet cheered as she floated around my head.

I couldn't help but pull her into a hug, "Aww, well, atleast you and kecleon can fight!" I gleefully said as she seemed to go wide eyed.

"(What about Solstice, I was going to use her as my balance, they have a dark type for crying out loud!)" She said, while I just held her tighter.

"We sort've had a moment earlier this morning, and I haven't seen her since." I solemnly said as I looked at my poke'dex and immidiately had an epiphany.

"I got it, I'll just use my poke'dex's tracking system to find her," I squeed as I held shuppet in the air, much to her enjoyment, "but first, lets go get Gyik!" I yelled, bolting to the room, with shuppet in my arms.

~o~

Shortly after we made it back to our room, we got kecleon, put his scope-lense on him, and made a plan, just incase we couldn't find zorua in time.

I tapped the poke'dex on wrist and a holo screen popped up, and I heard the voice of the mew who gave it to me.

"Hello there, I am Poket Dexter, I serve as your ID, Passport, CredCard, compu-"

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon Sel- 'Madam' Selene!" I said, correcting myself and standing straight.

"Oh no, I am not she, I am an artificial intelligence based off her persona, as she is the one who issued me to you, however, if you want to speak to her, I may place a call to her, though, it is often only used for technical difficulties and, oh, it saids here that if you wish to place a call to her, 'to lead him off a led-' oh, sorry, thats a private message."

"Yeahyeahyeah, I need to use the tracking devise." I interupted my poke'dex as it went silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"My AI programing is issued to a Mim Upendo Liebe, my scans idicate that you are Mim Upendo Liebe, welcome, Mim Upendo Liebe, as a new user, we recomend that you follow through with the full tutorial before accessing many of the fea-"

"I only have five minutes left, maybe later," I interupted again, causing my poke'dex to go silent once more.

"Understood, someone of your intelligence will probably need their hand held through the whole process anyways."

"Hey, don't lie, you don't have han-"

"Please issue me my ID, that is, my name." It said, rudely interrupting me.

"How about, Pooki?" I asked, estatically at my ingeneous name thinking.

"Sir, I advise you to let me choose one as that name is sh-"

"Pooki Pooki POOKI!" I yelled, jumping up and down in frustration.

"And what should I call you?" It asked, in a slightly more deadpanned tone.

"Call me, uh, Pooki, er, what did Ludwig used to call me when I would hug him after giving me something... Oh, Barrog!" I said jumping up and down, this time, in glee.

"Yes, 'Barrog', it seems, 'fitting'..." Pooki said, as she started beeping.

"Tracking system online, loading map system, what is the nature of your search?" It interupted, forcing me to issue my next intelligent comand.

"Find my poke'mon!" I order the screen, as it started to scan the area for signs of them.

"Your shuppet, Arnyek, is left of you, your kecleon, Gyik, is to your right, and your zorua, Solstice, is twenty yards, southeast of your position, at a location marked, car number 189." It said as it finished its search.

"We only have two minutes left, we'll just have to go to the battle car without her!" I said, heading out, and to the direction of the battle car, as my poke'dex went into its low power state (LPS), after muttering about an 'in bicycle' or something.

V

We made it to the car, and Zack, along with suicune, charmeleon, and sableye, were waiting there for us.

Suicune was the first to speak.

"We almost thought you weren't going to make it, but it seems you have!" She yelled over the roaring of the train, "The rule set is, three on three, no switch outs, no weapons, and no attacking a downed poke'mon or trainer, are the terms clear!"

"We agree, but our team will be using only two of three poke'mon, as we cannot find them, and my poke'dex talks to much, do you agree with this amendment?" I shouted, putting on my goggles and waiting for them to accept.

"Very well then," She looked to Zack who seemed very scared, and nodded

x2"Let the battle commense!" Both of us said as both sides went into battle positions.

Just then, Pooki beeped.

\Isis/Suicune/

The other team seemed to jump into action as the kecleon jumped away and cloaked himself, and somehow his presence, while the shuppet went off the side and under the train, leaving the trainer to run at us head-on.

We looked to Zack for our strategy, and he smiled, weakly, and gave us our orders.

"Ok, Lucky, run to the trainer and jump chest first at him, Floor, follow behind her and use brick break!" He said, as they obeyed without hesitation.

They were met with the trainer simply punching sableye into the brick break, and during the confusion, the trainer jumped to charmeleons left side, blew a kiss to her, and out of nowhere, she was bombarded with hearts.

"(No, I HATE you, I can't feel like this, GAH!)" She fumed, until the shuppet phased through the floor and caused a bright flash.

As soon as it died down, it revealed an unconcious charmeleon, and the trainer jumping back from a shadow claw by sableye and ducking from the following kick.

"Zack, what kind of plan was that?" I turned my head to scold him, and seeing his smirk made me even more furious, "Is this funny to, Flare is knocked out, and Loki just took the brunt of that attack 'you' ordered!"

I looked away from him at this point, "I thought I made the right decision choosing you, but- AGH!" Was all I got out as I was hit with a shadow ball from behind.

I turned to look at Zack, his eyes glowing red and mouth smoking.

I shot an ice beam at this Zack doppleganger, and encased his legs in ice, "Who are you, and what did you do with Zack!" I growled, waiting for this thug to answer me.

"(*snicker!*Well you did ask politely!)" It said in a feminine voice, which confused me, until her form, near instantly, changed into a small beige tipped zorua, that was now free from its icey shackles.

She jumped up in the air and landed a small distance away.

"('I' personally didn't do anything to your trainer, But...)" She turned her head slightly, almost as if she was hiding a blush, "(That purrloin of his did use me to be alone with him in his weakened state.)"

My eyes shot wide open, 'Hectate. That little pussy cat is in for it when I get my paws on her!' I thought when I was hit with another shadow ball, this time, from my side, and got knocked down.

I turned to see the trainer through my blurring vision, hugging an unconscious sableye, with his shuppet floating next to him, and the kecleon appearing on his back, and all three having triumphant smiles on their faces.

Then all went black.

~V~

/Orlando, FL_Train Station_7:02am_Clear\

\Gyik/

We won.

Shuppet made up the plan to use me as a support to Master as I hung on his back, and in doing so, I was able to hide my presence by using Master's, while shuppet hid under the train floor for a chance to use flash, and to hide from any dark type moves, though she won't admit it.

But when Master's bracelet told us that zorua was using an illusion as the other trainer, it made it an easy win since they were attack inside, and out.

The train had stopped and all three of us were heading towards the exit of the train, shuppet in Masters bag, solstice a few steps ahead of us, and me in Master's arms.

We made it off the train and saw a pirate walk out from behind us with a umbreon on his shoulders.

He looked both ways, then to his poke'dex, then turned to see us.

"Um, ex-excuse m-me, but do you know where the bus stop is, i-it isn't comming up on my poke'dex, c-can you help me?" His hands shaking more and more as he spoke to Master, but stopped shaking when his umbreon licked his cheek.

"I don't know where Mr. Pirate, but maybe mine can help!" Master offered, and spoke to his it on his left wrist.

"I heard the conversation Barrog sir, there are no listed bus stops in the area." Pooki said as it went back to LPS.

Upon hearing this, the trainer looked at his feet a said solemnly, "I'm sorry for wasting your time," as he mumbled about not being a pirate.

Master put his finger to his chin in thought, oh no.

"Where are you heading?" Master asked with a concerned voice and look on his face.

"I was hoping to make it to the Orlando Gym here, b-but, since I barely travel into cities, I often get l-lost, or stuck in this case." He said putting his hands in his pants pockets.

Master perked up at this, "Well, why don't we travel there together, I have a car, and since your too far inland for your pirate ship to get in, I could take us!"

Master said, pumping his fist in the air.

The other trainer became confused and embarrassed at the same time, "I d-don't know, we j-just m-m-met, m-maybe I shouldn't."

His umbreon whispered somthing in his ear, and he looked at her confused, but then turned and tried to look Master in the eyes, or eye.

"Ok, but only because Ren knows your shuppet." He said as he held his hand out, as Master took it in his own hand and moved it up and down, "I'm Jack-"

"Sparrow!"

"N-no, Riverway, and I am not a pirate!" The trainer said, flustered a bit.

"Great," Master said while we all made our way to the car, "and by the way, whose Ren?"

~V~

\Zack/

I awoke with a stinging sensation on my face and the smell of alcohol in my nostrils.

As I tried to move, I noticed that I was tied down to the bedshelf in my room.

"(I'm glad you awake!)"

I looked down to my stomach, where the 'very' familier voice came from.

I saw all my limbs were tied to seperate bolts on the corners of the bed,

and there, grinding my chest, was purrloin, wearing a nurses hat.

"(Don't worry, I'll take care of all your 'pains.')"

,

,

,

A/N:

I know it took me forever to upload, and college/work/holidays will do that(Note to self, avoid starting on holidays).

On another note, those who created a trainer, please send me what you would like your poke'dex to sound like, and what it would be called, those who haven't, still can.

Zack Quill Nianque

Jack Riverway Xilithas

I would also like to futher that scene into a lemon, so tell me what you all think all think about that idea.

Hope you've all enjoyed it so far.

Please, R&R and participate!

Hope to write you's next time,

Gule gule!


	7. Lemon 1

Lemon 1(Warning):

When life gives you lemons... Cradle the Balls.

,

,

,

/Still on the train_6:55am\

\Zack Quill/

I struggled, trying to break free of my bonds as my sex obsessed purrloin, Hectate, was dry humping my chest, using her front paws to balance her, and causing a wet spot to form on my shirt. Her expression of extacy contrasting mine of horror.

'Crap, this was my favorite shirt!' I thought, as I began to get a headache.

Purrloin suddenly stopped, her expression changing into a slightly more sinister smirk.

She then sat back, as she reached to grab something from behind her, and sat forward to reveal a fruit that was a bright crimson, and shaped like a heart with a purple artery going down its center.

I recognized this fruit to be the very infamous, bittersweet, Upendo berry, also known as the 'date grape fruitfull', since it has a tendency to force a poke'mon into temporary heat, or make a human temporarily blind with lust and... 'Enzyte'ful.

"Hey look, I know I may have offended you when I ran away from your advances earlier," I nervously choked, trying to keep a straight face, as she frowned a bit, raising an eyebrow.

"But if you let me go, I promise I'll let you have me for two whole days, waddya say?" I lied, trying to sell my best seller(bs) with a huge smile.

Purrloin seemed to be over joyed as she tossed the fruit up in the air and then caught it.

"(Oh, I wish I could take you on that offer, but after today, I'll be lucky to have a meal alone with you.)" She said with a distant smile, as she looked off into space.

However, she quickly regained her malicious grin back and faced me, putting the berry to her mouth.

Purrloin took a bite out of the fruit, chewing it thoroughly while discarding the rest, and slowly crawling up my chest until we were eye to eye.

She then pinched my nose shut, and pressed her mouth with mine.

I really tried to keep my mouth closed, but my need of oxygen won over my want to not breed.

I tried to gasp for air, but she forced the berry slush into my mouth, causing me to instictively swallow most of it before gagging the rest onto Purrloin's face, and then being given precious oxygen.

"(You shouldn't have run away before,)" she purred alluringly, while licking her paw and cleaning her face,

"(Then I wouldn't have had to go to the trouble of distracting the rest of the team with that Zorua!*moan!*)"

She finished with a moan, touching her clitorus as she began to play with herself, stopping only to move closer to my crotch, which was starting to hurt as my manhood was currently trying to break free of it's confines.

Much to Purrloin's enjoyment, evident by her touching herself, and licking my growing bulge.

"(I seemed to have consumed *ah!* a bit of the b-berries juices, but I'm already in heat *moan!*, it won't matter.)"

She said as she seated herself between my legs, took my pants zipper in her teeth, and pulled it back.

She was poked in the forhead by my enlarged member, causing her to be lost in a daze, before quickly taking it in her paws, then kissing the tip before slowly licking at it.

"Hecate, I d-*moan!*don't think you should, *aw!*, f*ck it!" I moaned, abandoning all protest, either due to the date grape fruit, or from the sensation of having both slick and rough intervals on my tip.

She increased her licking area to my entire member, coating it lightly in saliva, and using it to rub her paws up and down it's length, before taking the tip, and a few inches in her mouth.

Closing her eyes and bobbing her head up and down, she moan while she used her tounge to explore what she was able to fit in her mouth.

Purrloin knew she couldn't fit him in her 'all the way' like she could if she would evolve, but she still knew how to improvise.

She took my dick out if her mouth, while using her paws to hold it against myself, and stood on her hind-paws, adjusting her body until her entrance came to rest on my precumming disco-stick.

When she was finally balanced, she looked me in the eye, her expression being one of reassurance and pleasure, before she winked at me, pressing her full weight on my member, and sliding back and forth along my length.

She gradually picked up her pace, as I tried to penetrate her before I came.

She must have guessed what I was think as she *giggled!* her response.

"(Nyat, *ooh!* yet, I can't take you right now.") Purrloin purred, as she picked up her pace.

This went on for a few more minutes, but stopped as she turned her body around, so that she was facing away, looking over her shoulder at me as she raised her tail to give me a better view, making sure to continue at the pace she left off.

I couldn't take it anymore as I was about to come, and apparently, so was Purrloin.

As we were about to climax in unison, a sudden cold sensation ran through my body as my balls were suddenly encased in ice, and Purrloin was tackled off of me by Sableye, who drug her outside.

Leaving me alone with Suicune, who seemed to be very saddened from something prior.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't able to protect you twice today." Suicune solemnly said, as Purrloin's screeching, and various other crashing noises were heard from outside.

She 'unfroze' me and began to untie my bindings with her teeth, but unfortunately, as she was untying my last binding, the one on my left foot, one of her tail streamers brushed against my... Well, you know, and I came. Hard.

Just as she was turning around to face me.

"Ok, thats all of the-*splat!* *gulp!* *hack!*" Was all Suicune managed to get out as her expression changed from those of shock, to extreme embarrassment, then to extremely angry and embarrassed.

While she had her internal episode, I was able to slink away and grab all my poke'ball's. Calling everyone, but Suicune, back as our train reached its station.

,

,

,

A/N:

Not a necessary read, but my first lemon.

Anywho~ I thank you all for your R&R and participation, and please continue to do so!

Zack Quill Nianque

Coming soon, Chapter 3: That doesn't seem practically Ethical!

Plus another opening theme, woohoo!

Hej da!


End file.
